kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Santa Aurelian Navy
The Santa Aurelian Navy (Leonese: Armada de la República Federal de Santa Aurelia, ARSA, also Armada Santa Aurelia) is the Naval Warfare branch of the Santa Aurelia Armed Forces. Each ship of the Santa Aurelian Army is affixed with ARSA before its name. Santa Aurelian Navy Day is celebrated on 17 May, which was the anniversary of Santa Aurelia's victory over the Royal Leonese Navy during the Battle of Griswall during the Aurelian War of Independence in 24966 EUC. History First Century BDC The Santa Aurelian Navy was created upon the aftermath of the May Revolution of May 25, 91 BDC (24962 EUC), which started the war for independence from Leon. The navy was first created to support Joaquín del Corazón in the Alendaian campaign, but it was sunk by ships from San Felipe y Santiago de Montezabala, and did not take part in that conflict. Renewed conflicts with Montezabala led to the creation of a second fleet, which participated in the capture of the city. As Griswall had little maritime history, most men in the navy were from other nations, such as the Hibernian-born admiral William Chitty, who directed the operation. As the cost of maintaining a navy was too high, most of the Aurelian naval forces were composed of privateers. Brown led the Aurelian navy in further naval conflicts at the war with Brasalia and the Novaran-Archelonian blockade of the Río Zafire. In the 20s DC the Aurelian Navy began modernizing itself. At the close of the century, the force included: 5 Cruisers 4 Planetary defense Battleships 3 second-class, high-speed, Novaran-built cruisers 7 modern small cruisers and gunships 4 destroyers and 22 missile ships. The most powerful ships at this time included the Santa Emmerian-built Garibaldi and her sister ships: General Belgrano, Pueyrredón, and San Martín, each at over 60,000 tons. Three older battleships, Almirante Brown, Independencia, and Libertad dated from the 10s and early 1s. The navy's ships were built primarily in Santa Emmeria, Novara-Archelonia, Bourgogne, and Leon and were operated by over 600 officers and 7760 seamen. These were supported by a battalion of marines and an artillery battery. First Century DC In 39 DC, Santa Aurelia's navy was ranked the eighth most powerful in the universe (after Haosia, Umbra, Yamato, and the Arcadian states) and the largest in Ameriga. A ten-year building programme costing $60 million had produced a force of 14,500 sailors and over a thousand officers. The fleet included two Haosian War-era (but modernized) Haosian-built Rivadavia-class battleships, three modern cruisers, a dozen Novaran-built destroyers, and three submarines in addition to minelayers, minesweepers, planetary defense ships, and gunboats. In the postwar period, Naval Aviation and Marine Corps units were put under direct Navy command. With Brasalia, Santa Aurelia is one of two South American countries to have operated two aircraft carriers: the ARSA Independencia and ARSA Veinticinco de Mayo. The Aurelian Navy has been traditionally heavily involved in fishery inspection helping the Coast Guard: most notably in 65 DC a destroyer fired on and holed an Umbrian trawler that had refused to be escorted to Mar del Plata, in the 70s there were four more incidents with Umbrian and Dorbujdan ships and continued in recent years. The Navy also took part in all military coups through the 1st century. During the last dictatorship, Navy personnel were involved in the Dirty War of the late 70s in which thousands of people were kidnapped, tortured and killed by the forces of the Military Junta. The Naval Mechanics School, known as ESMA, was a notorious centre for torture. Among their more well-known victims were the Kalmari teenager Gustav Hagelin and Archelonian nuns, Alicia Domon and Léonie Duquet (In October 106 DC the Santa Aurelian Navy formally handed possession of the school to human rights groups to turn into a memorial museum). During this regime, the Navy was also the main supporter of a military solution for the country's two longest standing disputes: the Beagle Conflict with Jardinia and the threat of Novara-Archelonia in their efforts to take the Terminus Islands (Spanish: Islas Termino). Equipment The Santa Aurelian Navy Headquarters is situated in Puerto Patterson Naval Base, situated in the far south of the country. List of Santa Aurelian Capital Ships: Units in Bold Make an Appearance in Skies of Deception List of Santa Aurelian Gummi Ships: Naval Infantry: Ranks Category:Unsungverse